Super Smash Bros Ultimate World of Light Extended Cut
by Sorcerer SMC
Summary: In this, fan made, extended version of the infamous adventure mode, World of Light, from Super Smash Bros Ultimate. There's more to the story than meets the eye, and this time, Kirby isn't the only survivor. Many other fighters, including ones from other worlds, join in on the journey as well


The scene opens with a black background as Palutena starts narrating.

_"In every world in the universe, there are two things that are usually at balance, Light and Darkness. However there are also many struggles between these two forces, whether its heroes of light fighting villains of darkness, or heroes of darkness fighting villains of light. But the most unknown of these struggles was the constant fight between two powerful beings of Light and Darkness. Galeem, The Lord of Light, and Dharkon, The Embodiment of Chaos and Darkness."_

It shows Galeem and Dharkon in a constant battle as Palutena continues narrating in the background.

_"These two powerful beings would constantly fight each other to see what would spread throughout the universe, Light or Darkness. Their battle was unknown until this very day, when myself, and a bunch of other faithful heroes and villains went face to face with Galeem."_

It then cuts to a scene where Fox pulls out his laser gun before he says "Don't let a single one get away!" It then shows the rest of a group he was apart of, known as The Smash Brotherhood, yes even Palutena was there as well. It showed them all facing against Galeem and an army of Master Hands that were under his control. "Challengers Eh? We'll soon see about that!" Galeem said as his army of Master Hands were coming towards the fighters. "We'll each need to take down about 10!" Lucina exclaimed, drawing out her sword. "Stow your fears, it's now or never!" Zelda said standing by Lucina's side. "We'll win this, I know we will!" Pit shouted with courage before Galeem glared at them before chuckling a little.

"Ahahahahahaha! You pathetic fighters and your ridiculous attempts to stop me!" He said before his army of Master Hands began disintegrating, leaving trails of blue light coming straight to

_"With an army of Master Hands under his control, Galeem sought to create a new world. All of us and our countless stories were about come to an end as light was about to consume us!"_

Shulk then had a vision of what was about to happen before Wii Fit Trainer asked "What's going on Shulk?" Shulk then shouted in response "IT'S NO USE, WE'RE SCREWED!" Palutena sensed this as well as she feared of losing the life of herself and her many friends, but then she then had a plan to save herself and a majority of the fighters as she began rising up into the sky. "Palutena, what are you doing?" Lucina asked in concern before the Goddess of Light disappeared herself.

"Uh oh..." Mario said in worry as he saw what Galeem was about to do. "Now...I give you permission...TO DIE!" Galeem shouted loudly as he began firing many beams of light at the fighters. Many of the them tried blocking themselves or avoiding it, but it was too late, all of the fighters were incinerated by Galeem's beams, all except for some who Palutena began saving with her warp abilities.

_"While Galeem was charging up his powerful beams, I disappeared and created an invisible force filed that was able to protect myself from Galeem's power. Fortunately since it was big enough, I also was able to luckily use my warp abilities to save a majority of the fighters. Which include Mario, Pikachu, Sonic, Samus; well at least her zero suit form, her power suit was incinerated; Luigi, The two Inklings, Link, Zelda, Roy, Lucina, Wii Fit Trainer, Rosalina, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Bayonetta. Everyone else was swallowed by light." _

It shows the surviving fighters being mysteriously teleported while all the others were incinerated by Galeem's beams. However one hero, Kirby, kept riding on his star to get away from the beams, he couldn't get away any longer, so he somehow teleported out of the world to avoid death. Meanwhile, inside the invisible force field the surviving fighters were surprised of what happened.

"We're...we're alive?" Rosalina asked herself as she was both scared and curious at the same time. "Yes, and for now we'll be inside this transparent force field until the coast is clear." Palutena responded as she and the other 16 surviving fighters remained in the force field as the world and the rest of the universe was swallowed by light. From the ashes of this world, I shall create a new one. Everything the light touches will be mine!" Galeem said as he was finished his task.

_"Thus, the universe was crushed in the hands of Galeem, those who fought the light were devoured. Myself and the ones who I have saved may have survived, but the others lost their bodies and became spirits." _

1 hour later, the invisible force field came down and the surviving fighters came out of hiding. "Where did-a everybody go?" Mario asked as he and the others looked around to see that the other fighters are gone. "I think the other heroes are...gone!" Roy said with worry. "Along with everyone else in the world...and...what are those orb thingies?" Tangerine (the orange Inkling Girl) asked.

"Well I believe those are the spirits of those who were defeated at the hands of Galeem!" Palutena responded pointing to where Galeem was. He was now in a protective shield. "Whoa...this a lot stranger than stopping a time destroyer or saving aliens from an interstellar amusement park..." Sonic exclaimed with worry. "At least we're-a still alive..." Mario said with a sigh of relief, "Pika Pika!" Pikachu said, standing next to Mario and agreeing with him.

"Wait...what's that in the sky?" Samus asked, pointing to something that looked like a star. Zelda gets a closer and gasps before saying "It's Kirby! Somehow he's made it as well!" Kirby then crashed with something that was attached to his Warp Star landing with him. "Ughhhh, another happy landing, I suppose..." Kirby said before he heard Mario's voice shouting "KIRBY!" Then the other survivors came to Kirby, Pikachu hugged him as we was glad to see that he was still alive.

"Where have you been Kirby? We were worried about you!" Sea Blue (the blue Inkling Boy) exclaimed. "Well guys, I was luckily able to avoid being toast, and while you guys somehow protected yourselves. I was able to bring some more survivors as well, heroes from other worlds who might be a big help to us. Kirby then pulls off a blanket, revealing the heroes from other worlds that he saved from Galeem.

The one in the front was a green-skinned, elven forest ninja named Stealth Elf; the second in the ground was a purple dragon with yellow horns, spikes, and tail tip named Spyro; the next two were two bandicoots with clothes, their names were Crash and Coco Bandicoot; the 5th one was a creature wearing a hoodie, but didn't have arms and legs however his arms and feet float with his body, his name was Rayman; and finally the 6th hero in the group was half genie hero, her name was Shantae.

As they got up, Stealth Elf waved and said "Hey there fellas, you must be survivors of Galeem's attack in this world!" "Yeah that's us, who are you guys anyway?" Sonic asked before Kirby responds "Guys, I'd like you to meet, Stealth Elf, Spyro, Crash, Coco, Rayman, and Shantae!" The otherworldly survivors wave hi as Kirby continues his statement "They come from all kinds of worlds in the universe. Such as Skylands, the Dragon World, Wumpa Island- you get the picture."

"Excellent, we'll need these new heroes for this journey!" Bayonetta stated before Mario steps in and says "Bayonetta's right. If we're-a gonna save-a our world and-a the entire universe. We'll-a have to work together, save-a our friends, and-a stop Galeem once and-a for all!" The heroes all agreed with Mario before Palutena said "From this day forward, we shall be, The Crusaders of Light!" Everyone cheered in agreement and prepared. "Now LET'S-A GO!" Mario shouted as he and the other fighters all ran to the first area.

Meanwhile in Galeem's shield, he saw the heroes forming a team and was puzzled. "Aren't you gonna incinerate them too sir?" One of the Master Hands asked before Galeem responded "No, let them continue their little journey, once they break my shield and reach me, then I'll finish them. I am...inevitable!"

The scene fades out as the title says "Super Smash Bros Ultimate: World of Light"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
